Masih
by Viselle
Summary: Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu, tak ingin lagi mendengar kata darimu. Tapi jauh dalam hatiku, aku merindukanmu, ingin memelukmu, ingin berada dalam dekapanmu.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Masih**

by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya sudah berusaha menguranginya tapi sepertinya tetap ada), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu, tak ingin lagi mendengar kata darimu. Tapi jauh dalam hatiku, aku merindukanmu, ingin memelukmu, ingin berada dalam dekapanmu._

...

Musim dingin sudah meliputi Karakura. Bahkan udara siang pun terasa lebih dingin dan membekukan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku mengusap telapak tanganku yang berbalut kaus tangan tebal dan meniupnya beberapa kali. Aku tahu hal itu tidak akan terlalu berguna, tapi kebiasaan itu membuatku merasa hangat meskipun hanya berupa sugesti.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku mantel. Jam satu lebih dua puluh tiga menit.

Renji bodoh. Ke mana sih orang itu?

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku berdiri di depan kampusku, membeku, dan nyaris menjadi patung es demi menunggu seorang pria berambut merah sepunggung yang katanya akan menjemputku tepat jam satu siang di depan kampus.

_Hmph... _si bodoh itu... kebiasaannya datang terlambat tak pernah berubah.

"Yo, Rukia."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Itu dia orang yang kutunggu. Melenggang ke arahku dengan cengiran di wajahnya yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah, membuatku ingin menonjok wajahnya.

"Aku hampir mati beku di sini," ujarku kesal.

Renji merangkul pundakku. "Maafkan aku, Rukia. Tapi aku benar-benar terjebak macet di jalan."

"Kau naik kereta, Renji. Mana mungkin kau bisa terjebak macet. Bilang saja kau terlambat sampai di stasiun dan ketinggalan kereta."

Cengiran Renji semakin lebar. "Kau memang yang paling mengerti diriku," ujarnya.

Aku melepaskan rangkulannya dengan kasar dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Renji segera mengimbangi langkahku. "Jangan marah lagi, Rukia. Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Ayolah, Rukia..." Renji memohon. "Bagaimana kalau kutraktir eskrim?"

Aku memutar bola memutar bola mataku. Makan eskrim di udara sedingin ini? Yang benar saja. Lalu seolah sadar jika udara hari ini sangat dingin, Renji merubah tawarannya.

"Kurasa _udon_* lebih baik. Bagaimana?"

Aku pura-pura mengabaikan tawaran Renji. Hanya akting, agar dia tidak menganggap maafku bisa dibeli dengan sekali mentraktirku makan siang.

"Ayo, pergi," Renji menarik sebelah tanganku dan memanduku ke restoran udon yang setahun terakhir menjadi tempat langganan kami.

Renji Abarai memang tak pernah berubah. Teman kecilku itu memang selalu begitu. Selalu membuatku menunggu jika janjian dan selalu membuat keputusan tanpa mendengarkan pendapatku terlebih dahulu, hanya untuk hal-hal kecil tentunya. Renji juga masih bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut merahnya yang selalu dibiarkan memanjang. Sebenarnya dia cukup ganteng dan keren menurutku, andai saja dia lebih ramah pada kaum hawa, aku jamin dia pasti jadi pujaan gadis-gadis, tapi sayangnya Renji lebih sering bermulut kasar yang membuat gadis-gadis menjaga jarak dengannya.

Renji sudah menjadi teman baikku semenjak kami ditempatkan di panti asuhan yang sama. Saat itu kami sama-sama berusia enam tahun, yatim-piatu dan tak memiliki keluarga yang bersedia memberi kami tempat tinggal dan kasih sayang. Yah, sebenarnya aku punya seorang kakak perempuan, tapi kakakku menghilang dan aku berakhir ditempatkan di panti asuhan. Aku dan Renji menjadi teman akrab dalam waktu singkat, tapi kebersamaan kami hanya bertahan sekitar tujuh tahun, sebab di usiaku yang ketiga belas, seorang pria datang untuk mengadopsiku. Seorang pria bernama Byakuya Kuchiki, yang ternyata adalah suami kakakku Hisana. Pria dingin yang menjadikan aku adik angkatnya hanya karena permintaan terakhir kakakku sebelum meninggal.

Sejak masuk ke dalam keluarga Kuchiki aku tak pernah bertemu Renji lagi, karena orang-orang di keluarga itu mengatur hidupku. Hidupku bak robot saat berada dalam keluarga itu. Itulah sebabnya selepas SMA aku memilih keluar dari rumah besar itu dan hidup sendiri. _Nii-sama_−aku memanggil kakak angkatku dengan sebutan itu− tidak melarangku, justru mendukungku karena ia mengerti jika aku tersiksa hidup dalam Kuchiki Mansion. _Nii-sama _juga masih menjamin semua kebutuhanku meski aku sudah keluar dari rumah besarnya, _nii-sama _pernah berkata dia baru akan melepaskan kewajibannya membiayai hidupku jika aku sudah menikah. Setelah keluar dari Kuchiki Mansion aku bertemu lagi dengan Renji. Kami bertemu di stasiun kereta, dan setelahnya kami kembali seperti dahulu, menjadi sahabat baik.

Saat ini, Renji yang dulunya bercita-cita menjadi seorang pembalap, tengah bergulat dengan pendidikannya sebagai seorang calon pengacara. Saat kutanya mengapa dia berubah haluan, dia bilang kalau seorang pengacara lebih bisa menolong banyak orang dibanding seorang pembalap. Begitulah Renji, dia selalu memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi.

Dan, tanpa kusadari, Renji telah menjadi sahabat, tempat curhat, sekaligus teman belajarku karena kami mengambil jurusan yang sama meski di universitas yang berbeda. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Bertemu dengan Renji membuatku menemukan seorang sahabat sejati. Dia juga membuatku bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku. Yah, berkat dia aku bertemu seorang pria yang membuat jantungku berdesir. Pria yang membawa warna baru dalam hidupku. Yang membuatku merasakan indahnya mencintai dan nikmatnya mencintai. Pria yang kucintai sepenuh hati namun pada akhirnya tetap tak bisa kumiliki.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Apa?"

"Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?" Renji mengulang pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan berbeda namun tetap memiliki maksud yang sama, yaitu bertanya mengapa aku memandanginya.

"Apa sekarang kau jadi suka padaku?" Renji bertanya lagi.

"Hah?!"

"Mengaku saja, Rukia. Aku lebih dari bersedia menjadikanmu pacarku."

"Aduh!"

Renji memekik kesakitan setelah aku menghadiahinya sebuah tendangan di kakinya.

"Mau kau apakan Tatsuki, hah?!"

Renji meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus tulang keringnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya. "Aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu," gerutuku.

"Maaf... maaf..." ujarnya.

Kami mulai berjalan lagi ditemani butiran-butiran salju yang melayang di udara.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Renji setelah kami cukup lama berjalan tanpa suara.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo Kurosaki."

Langkahku seketika terhenti saat Renji menyebut nama itu. Sebuah nama yang mengingatkanku pada sosok tinggi, tegap, bermata madu dengan rambut sewarna senja. Sosok yang sebenarnya ingin kuhapus dari ingatanku tapi tak bisa.

"Mana kutahu," sahutku tak peduli.

Renji menatapku, tampak bingung dengan ketidak pedulianku. "Dia tidak mengabarimu?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Untuk apa?" sahutku. "Dia punya orang lain yang harus dia urus sekarang, mana punya waktu dia untuk mengabariku."

Kudengar Renji mendesah. "Kau harus menemuinya. Kalian perlu bicara," ujarnya.

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Bertemu dengannya hanya akan membuat hatiku hancur sekali lagi, karena dia sekarang berada di luar jangkauanku. Dia sudah jadi milik orang lain.

"Bisa tidak, kita tidak membahas hal ini lagi," ujarku.

"Menurutku kau pengecut, Rukia."

Aku mendelik Renji. Kesal karena ia mengataiku pengecut tapi aku tak bisa menyanggahnya sebab apa yang dia katakan benar. Aku memang pengecut. Aku terus menghindari Ichigo, berlari dan membiarkan masalah di antara kami mengambang tak terselesaikan.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya? Harusnya kau berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Hanya pecundang yang tak mau memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya."

"Aku memang pengecut. Pecundang, seperti katamu. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku memperjuangkan apa yang bukan untukku?"

"Itu masih belum pasti."

"Sudah pasti," ralatku cepat. "Dia sudah bertunangan, Renji. Dia bukan untukku."

Renji mendesah, mungkin dia bisa mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang. "Masalah kalian tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau terus bersembunyi. Temui dia dan bicara dengannya. Tuntaskan kesalahpahaman kalian."

"Salah paham? Tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kami," sahutku cepat.

Renji menatapku, lalu ia menepuk pelan bahuku. "Buka hatimu, Rukia. Beri Ichigo kesempatan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa salahnya duduk di depannya selama satu jam dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin dia katakan padamu."

Mengatakannya memang mudah tapi pelaksanaannya tidaklah semudah itu. Aku tidak ingin menemui Ichigo dan mendengarkan pria itu. Yang aku inginkan adalah jauh darinya, melupakannya. Aku tak ingin lagi mendengar kebohongan dari pria itu. "Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Suara itu membuatku membeku, bak robot kubalikkan tubuhku dengan gerak kaku.

Sosok itu berdiri di depanku. Aku mengedipkan mata, lalu menguceknya berkali-kali untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan indera penglihatanku. Dan, ternyata, Ichigo masih berdiri di sana. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel sambil menatapku dengan mata madunya. Aku menatap Renji sambil melongo keheranan, sementara sebelah tanganku menunjuk pada Ichigo.

"Dia... kenapa dia bisa di sini?"

Renji meringis, dan seketika aku sadar jika sahabatku itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kemunculan Ichigo di depanku sekarang.

"Maaf, Rukia..."

Permintaan maafnya itu makin menguatkan dugaanku.

"Kau..."

Aku tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatku, otakku seketika lumpuh, tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk memakinya.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Rukia," pintanya. "Aku tak bisa menolak saat dia memohon padaku untuk membantunya."

Aku menggeleng. Tak percaya jika Renji mengkhianatiku.

"Bicaralah dengannya, Rukia." Renji memerhatikanku dengan seksama. Dia lalu menunduk hingga bisa berbisik di telingaku. "Kurasa kau benar-benar mencintainya, Rukia. Makanya aku melakukan hal ini. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu."

"Tapi−"

"Dengarkan apa yang ingin dia katakan, setelah itu baru putuskan."

Renji menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Ichigo. "Kalau kau membuatnya menangis, aku tak segan-segan menghajarmu lagi."

"Lagi?"

Aku menatap kedua pria itu bergantian tapi tak seorang pun diantara mereka yang berniat memberiku penjelasan.

"_Ja, mata..._" Renji berbalik dan meninggalkanku bersama Ichigo di bawah hujan salju.

...

Sepeninggal Renji aku berdiri berhadapan dengan Ichigo dalam hening, mematung dan membeku di depan toko roti yang menguarkan aroma roti yang baru selesai dipanggang, menggoda perutku yang tengah keroncongan. Tapi ini masih bisa kutahan, sebab ada hal lain yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum mengisi perutku.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau sudah bertemu denganku, sekarang kau bisa pergi," ujarku seraya memutar tubuhku. Ichigo segera berlari dan menghalangi jalanku.

"Ada yang perlu kukatakan padamu," ujarnya.

"Hal apa?"

Ichigo menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Mata madunya membuat kakiku melemah, ingin sekali aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, menumpahkan kerinduan yang terpendam selama dua tahun ini. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, takut mata itu menghanyutkanku lebih jauh ke dalam impian yang tak mungkin terwujud. Impian untuk kembali memilikinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

Hening.

Mataku terpejam sesaat. Kepalaku menggeleng pelan. Aku tak boleh lemah, aku tak boleh larut dalam kata-kata lembut itu.

"Oh ya, lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" ujarku, mencoba terlihat tak peduli.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

Aku mengangkat mataku, hingga bertatapan dengan Ichigo. "Kau benar, kau tidak meninggalkanku, kau hanya bertunangan dengan orang lain sebulan yang lalu padahal saat itu kita masih pacaran. Harusnya kau putuskan aku dulu sebelum bertunangan dengan gadis lain."

"Aku tidak bertunangan dengan Riruka!" Ichigo setengah berteriak, menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar kami. Aku mulai merasa risih saat orang-orang mulai menjadikan kami tontonan gratis.

"Aku tidak bertunangan dengan siapapun!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Riruka Dokugamine? Siapa dia?"

"Itu..."

"Jangan berbohong lagi padaku," kataku dengan pertahanan diri yang mulai terkikis. Aku ingin segera pergi, menjauh dari Ichigo. Secepatnya, karena aku tak ingin dia melihatku menangis. Dia tak boleh tahu jika hatiku masih miliknya. "Aku tahu tentang pertunangan kalian. Ishida mengatakannya semua, dia menjelaskan padaku jika kau sudah ditunangkan dengan Riruka sejak kalian kecil."

"Ishida tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya." Ichigo mencoba membela diri.

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan berita yang tersebar di media? Dari koran lokal hingga media _online_ memberitakan tentang pertunangan kalian," paparku. "Berhentilah, kau sudah tak bisa lagi membohongiku."

"Aku memang berbohong padamu tentang Riruka, tapi aku tidak berbohong padamu tentang perasaanku."

"Memangnya ada gunanya sekarang?" Aku menggeleng pelan. "Akhirnya kau tetap meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu!" sangkal Ichigo.

"Tapi kau bertunangan dengan orang lain, itu sama saja dengan kau meninggalkanku. Kau tak bisa menyematkan cincin di jemari gadis lain dan berharap masih bisa menggenggam tanganku." Aku menunduk dalam, dan memohon padanya. "Berhentilah, Ichigo. Kau sudah membuat pilihan, dan pilihan itu bukan aku."

"Pilihanku adalah kau. Karena hanya kau yang kuinginkan, bukan Riruka."

"Bagaima−"

Kalimatku terpotong karena Ichigo menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangannya. "Sekali ini saja, aku mohon dengarkan aku. Jangan menyela, jangan membantahku, bisa?"

Aku ingin menggeleng tapi yang kulakukan malah mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya, lalu ia mengecup keningku. Hanya sapuan ringan tapi sanggup membuatku merasa hangat seketika.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku harus membawamu ke tempat yang lebih hangat."

Ichigo meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke arah yang tadi memang kutuju bersama Renji.

...

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Ichigo di bagian sudut rumah makan sederhana_, _di atas meja di depanku tersaji secangkir _ocha _dan _Nabeyaki udon_. Aku menatap Ichigo, lalu kembali menatap hidangan yang tersaji di depanku. Cacing-cacing di perutku langsung meronta meminta jatah mereka. Tapi mereka harus menunggu karena pembicaraanku dengan Ichigo belum selesai.

"Makanlah dulu," kata Ichigo, sepertinya dia mengartikan tatapanku tadi sebagai permintaan ijin untuk makan.

"Aku tak perlu ijinmu," sahutku ketus lalu melipat tanganku di atas meja. "Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Ichigo menatapku. "Itu bisa menunggu sampai kita selesai makan."

Aku menggeleng. "Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Kau benar, harus cepat dimakan lebih baik, karena kalau sudah dingin udon-nya tidak enak lagi."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Ichigo tertawa pelan dan baru berhenti setelah aku menghadiahinya tatapan tajam.

"Jadi?"

"Makanlah dulu, Rukia. Kau jadi cepat emosi kalau sedang lapar," jawab Ichigo. Dia mengambil sumpit dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Aku tidak lapar," dustaku.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Kau lapar dan kedinginan," ujarnya. "Kau melewatkan makan siang karena berpikir akan makan bersama Renji, dan kau pasti hampir membeku karena menunggunya lebih dari setengah jam di depan kampus."

Mataku melebar. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu karena aku melihatmu."

Aku terperangah. "Kau..."

"Kurasa kau tak menyadari keberadaanku."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa tidak muncul di depanku jika kau sudah melihatku sejak di depan kampus?"

"Karena rencana awalnya kita bertemu di restoran ini setelah kau dan Renji makan siang, tapi kata-katamu membuatku menyahut secara refleks. Rasanya sakit sekali saat mendengarmu berkata, tak ingin bertemu lagi denganku." Mata madu yang menatapku itu terlihat terluka.

"Aku memang tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu," kataku sambil menunduk sebab aku tak sanggup melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di matanya.

"Maaf, aku sudah sangat menyakitimu."

Aku mengangguk. "Setelah ini sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi."

"Tidak bisa. Setelah hari ini kita akan bertemu lagi dan lagi, setiap hari."

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap kedua mata madu itu. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, kini kita tak lagi berjalan di jalan yang sama."

"Kita bisa, asal kau mau," kata Ichigo penuh keyakinan.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa menunda pembicaraan ini sampai setelah makan." Ichigo meletakkan sumpit kembali ke sisi mangkuk. "Aku tidak bertunangan dengan Riruka."

"Tapi−"

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyela."

Aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Pertunanganku dan Riruka dibatalkan."

Mataku melebar. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya kenapa, tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyela.

"Kurasa kau tidak membaca berita tentang pembatalan pertunangan itu ya?"

Aku menggeleng. Setelah membaca berita tentang rencana penyatuan dua keluarga terpandang di Karakura, Kurosaki dan Dokugamine, yang membuatku patah hati, aku langsung menjauh dari berita yang berkaitan dengan hal itu.

"Kau seharusnya membacanya. Beritanya sangat heboh di media _online._"

Heboh? Tentu saja, wartawan tidak akan melewatkan kejadian heboh seperti itu.

"Heboh bukan karena pembatalan pertunangannya tapi karena pesta pertunangan itu berubah menjadi pesta pernikahan."

Pernikahan? Jangan-jangan...

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu."

Bagaimana mungkin tidak berpikiran macam-macam coba?

"Yang menikah bukan aku dan Riruka, tapi Riruka dan Ganju."

Aku terperangah. Informasi yang baru kudapat ini sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Aku menyesal sudah memblokir diri dari berita mengenai Ichigo sebulan terakhir ini hanya karena tak mau hatiku yang retak hancur berkeping-keping. Kalau aku... Stop! Aku tak boleh memikirkan hal itu. Menyesalinya hanya akan membuat hatiku dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku tidak memilih gadis lain."

Memang sih, tapi hal itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa dia tidak jujur padaku. Dia menyembunyikan masalah pertunangannya dariku. Dan dia tetap bertunangan dengan Riruka padahal berkata mencintaiku, jika benar-benar mencintaiku dia pasti akan membatalkan pertunangan itu sebelum acara itu terjadi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," kata Ichigo.

Mataku menyipit. "Heh? Memangnya kau cenayang?"

"Bukan," jawabnya geli. "Aku memang bukan cenanyang tapi aku cukup mengenalmu untuk tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang."

"Oh ya?" Kusandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi dan melipat tanganku di depan dada. "Lalu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?"

"Kau masih marah padaku karena tidak jujur padamu, karena aku menyembunyikan masalah pertunangan darimu. Kau meragukan perasaanku padamu, begitu kan?"

Ekh... bagaimana dia tahu?

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengatakan pada ayah tentangmu. Awalnya ayah tak setuju tapi aku berkeras kalau aku hanya menginginkanmu, setelah itu ayah bilang ingin bertemu denganmu baru setelah itu memberi keputusan. Tapi saat aku ingin mempertemukan kalian, kau menghilang, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana tapi tak ketemu, kau menghilang bahkan Renji tak tahu kau ke mana."

Yah, aku memang sempat pergi seminggu setelah tahu tentang pertunangan Ichigo, bukan menghilang hanya berkunjung ke rumah _nii-sama._ Dan setelah aku kembali aku menghidar untuk bertemu Ichigo, aku bahkan mengganti nomor ponselku agar dia tak bisa menghubungiku.

"Karena tidak bisa menemukanmu, aku tak bisa membantah perintah ayah untuk bertunangan. Tapi aku benar-benar beruntung, karena Riruka melakukan hal itu, pertunangan batal dan jadinya malah pernikahan Riruka dan Ganju."

Aku tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Haruskah aku memercayai Ichigo? Bisakah?

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan begitu saja memercayaiku, perlu waktu untuk mengembalikan kepercayaanmu padaku."

Aku menatap Ichigo. Mata itu terlihat tulus, tak ada kebohongan. Mata itu yang dulu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Perasaan cinta yang bertahan hingga sekarang.

"Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Aku terdiam. Bisakah aku melakukannya?

"Kalau kau membohongiku lagi, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

Aku bisa melihat jika sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat membentuk senyum tipis sebelum berkata, "aku tak akan berani melakukannya lagi."

Lalu sebelum aku bisa mencegahnya Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibirku. "Terima kasih, Rukia."

Untuk beberapa detik aku mematung, terlalu terkejut untuk merespon. Lalu setelahnya semburat merah langsung merambat pipiku, membuatku langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya. Sedang dia memasang cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi aku mencintainya.

...

_fin_

...

_*udon : makanan yang terbuat dari tepung terigu, biasanya berbentuk pipa atau pipih, yang ukuran diameter/lebarnya harus lebih dari 1,7 mm. Udon biasanya disajikan dengan direbus ditambah kuah dengan tambahan kecap asin (tsuyu)._

...

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, semoga kalian suka dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
